


Closer

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Compliments in Spanish, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Jealous Simon (briefly), M/M, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pet Names, Raphael Speaks Spanish, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wouldn't recommend laughing at me or there will be no more kisses for you the rest of the evening!" Simon threatened half-heartedly and they both knew he wouldn't go through with it anyway.</p><p>"I want to see you try, baby," Raphael retorted with a teasing grin and in the next moment he found himself on his back when his lover unexpectedly switched their positions and playfully pinned his wrists to the bed, staring down at him with a pouting expression.</p><p>"Is this a dare? You want me to prove it to you?" He questioned and Raphael had a difficult time hiding his amusement but the corners of his lips still twitched treacherously, trying to curl into a grin.</p><p>"You could try but I'm still convinced it won't last long so how about you spare yourself the embarrassment, <em>cariño</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope stupid autocorrect didn't fuck anything up otherwise, please tell me and I'll change it. The disadvantage of writing on a tablet, I guess, but I'm in love with my writing app and prefer to use it instead of writing on my laptop.
> 
> But who cares about this blah blah, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

"The guy definitely hit on you!" Simon huffed as soon as they entered the tiny hallway to his apartment and his eyebrows were drawn into an annoyed frown. He had been silent the whole way from the coffee shop and Raphael had already wondered what was going on because it was pretty rare for his boyfriend to not talk for a longer period of time and it was a quite reliable indicator that something was up.

"Well, he might have flirted a little but I ignored it and only did my job. Why are you mad at me for other people's behaviour?" He asked and his soft voice sounded nothing but confused. This question had Simon turn around swiftly and he looked at Raphael with wide eyes before quickly shaking his head.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad at you? It's just...university was stressful today and then this guy showed up and I...I just...I'm not mad at you," he finished lamely and took a step closer to gently cup Raphael's cheeks with both hands and leant their forehead together, his lips curling into an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Simon mumbled and he  _knew_  Raphael wouldn't admit to it but he had been worried that the elder was mad at him for some reason. The reply was a whispered "It's okay" and a sweet smile in return, followed by the soft press of lips against his. Simon could feel the annoyance and tension from the day melt at the loving kiss and the feeling of Raphael's strong arms snaking around his middle. Nothing was more relaxing than being wrapped up in his lover's arms and forget the world for a moment.

The murmured " _Te amo_ " in between kisses had Simon's lips curl up into a gentle smile and he might only know a few phrases in Spanish, most of them because his lover had taught them to him, but he certainly did understand this. He even knew how to answer appropriately and replied with a " _Yo también te amo_ " that brought a smile to Raphael's lips as well. He caught the younger's lips in another sweet kiss, tasting his smile, and there was no place Simon would rather want to be right now than right here with his boyfriend.

Still kissing, they both somehow managed to kick their shoes off and stumbled into the living area of Simon's small apartment. When Simon's legs bumped into the edge of his bed and he lost balance, fell backwards onto the soft mattress, he couldn't stop a small surprised sound ( _it was_ not  _an unmanly squeal, thank you very much_!) from escaping his throat. Of course, Raphael heard and laughed at him but was stopped by the elder's fingers curling into his shirt and pulling him down as well.

"I wouldn't recommend laughing at me or there will be no more kisses for you the rest of the evening!" Simon threatened half-heartedly and they both knew he wouldn't go through with it anyway.

"I want to see you try, baby," Raphael retorted with a teasing grin and in the next moment, he found himself on his back when his lover unexpectedly switched their positions and playfully pinned his wrists to the bed, staring down at him with a pouting expression.

"Is this a dare? You want me to prove it to you?" He questioned and Raphael had a difficult time hiding his amusement but the corners of his lips still twitched treacherously, trying to curl into a grin.

"You could try but I'm still convinced it won't last long so how about you spare yourself the embarrassment,  _cariño_?"

Simon huffed, actually managed to sound more offended than obviously amused, and playfully glared at his boyfriend. Raphael using pet names, English or Spanish alike, was already making it quite difficult to resist kissing him because the other's teasing, yet velvety smooth voice was just damn sexy when he spoke like this. Simon already regretted starting this but now he couldn’t just back out and had to at least try to prove himself. Maybe he could even manage to get Raphael to discard the whole challenge if he just managed to hold back long enough? It was worth a try.

"Well, Rapha, we will see who's going to be the one not lasting long," Simon grinned and, on second thought, realised the suggestiveness of this statement and couldn't stop a blush from spreading on his cheeks. His boyfriend stared at him for a split second, his cheeks a little rosy as well, before laughter bubbled up in his throat because it was just like Simon to say something like this. The elder tried to glare at him but he clearly had to hold back laughter of his own but decided to deflect by wrapping one hand around both of Raphael's wrists to keep him pinned down and his other hand sneaked under the hem of the other's shirt to tickle his side. Simon loved to hear his lover's laughter and he couldn't care much that the younger was laughing  _at him_  because the sound still caused a pleasantly tingly feeling in his stomach.

Simon was actually surprised to notice that his boyfriend was indeed ticklish, laughing even more as a reaction to his touches and squirming to get away. A breathless "S-stop it" escaped Raphael's lips but he only stopped when the other boy was close to tears from laughing but didn't draw his hand back, instead resting it where he could slightly feel the outlines of the lower ribs as well as the fast rising and falling of each breath. Raphael's cheeks were flushed a pink-ish colour, his lips slightly parted and eyelids halfway closed while he tried to catch his breath and Simon almost bend down to kiss him, barely remembering the challenge of resisting just this temptation.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me for the rest of the evening?" Raphael asked, still a little breathless when the other leant down and he felt the brush of soft lips at his neck, close to his jaw line. The touch made his heart flutter for a very different reason than the tickling and he would certainly not complain about Simon breaking his plan this quickly.

"Yeah, maybe I should have specified it to  _no kisses on the mouth_  because that's definitely what I meant," Simon mumbled against the soft caramel skin, kissing it a few more times before he dared to switch to open mouthed kisses and trail a little further down towards the collar of Raphael's shirt. The younger exhaled an amused huff but he really didn't feel like pointing out that Simon should have made that clear from the beginning and not change the rules  _after_  agreeing. But there was really no reason to complain because Raphael loved the feel of his lover's lips and they felt just as good touching his skin than they did on his mouth.

"Is that alright with you,  _corazón_?" Simon inquired between kisses, adding the Spanish pet name playfully, and Raphael raised an eyebrow in surprised amusement because he had not expected his boyfriend to call him anything but his full name - sometimes the other used  _Rapha_  but it was on rare occasions. Raphael, on the other hand, loved to use a pet name for Simon, mostly just  _baby_ but seeing as he had saved the other on his phone as  _cariño_ , he used this one quite frequently as well. A few days ago his lover had even asked him about pet names in Spanish but Raphael had not expected him to remember and make use of it.

"Very much so,  _mi sol_ ," Raphael replied with a playful smirk and his heart skipped a beat when Simon chuckled softly, warm breath tickling his skin and soft lips close enough to move against his neck with the sound. The elder sat up a little after a few more kisses to Raphael's warm skin and he finally released the other's wrists, used both of his hand to gently tug at the hem of his boyfriend's shirt, a silent question in his beautiful eyes.

Of course, Raphael understood what his lover was asking and he nodded slightly without any hesitation. They had been shirtless around each other a few times before. Not in this kind of situation, sure, but it was still completely fine for Raphael and he wanted to be close to the other, feel his touch on his skin and just  _show_  their feelings even more. Simon smiled and his movement was a little hesitant when he pushed his lover's shirt up to gently tug it over Raphael's head with a little bit of help.

Simon's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his boyfriend's bare torso and he  _knew_  the other was gorgeous inside and out but it still took him by surprise when he realised it anew. This beautiful boy loved him, trusted him, and he would never dare to take any of it for granted. Simon's fingertips reached out to trace the barely visible lines of muscles on the other's stomach, the body part flat from exercising but still soft under his touch; just the right amount to look sexy but not feel unnaturally hard. He drew invisible patterns on Raphael's skin, smiled at the goosebumps he caused with his feathery touches and Simon finally gave in to the urge to taste the newly exposed skin.

Raphael's eyelids fluttered close when his lover pressed tiny, open mouthed kisses to his shoulder, tracing his collarbone, curiously nipping at the soft skin every now and then. One of Simon's hands rested next to him on the mattress and the other was placed on his stomach, slender fingers splayed out to touch part of his side and gently pressing into the warm skin. The soft lips moved further down, across his chest and it seemed more accidental than deliberate when they brushed one of his nipples. The touch sent a shiver down Raphael's spine, his heartbeat picked up a little more and is was impossible to hold back the tiny groan that escaped his lips.

He wasn't even aware that he sighed Simon's name but opened his eyes when he felt the other shift and for a brief moment Simon looked a little worried - maybe he thought Raphael mumbling his name had been a bad sign? - but it was quickly replaced by a soft, adoring expression that made the younger's heart melt.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Simon murmured and he honest to god sounded  _awed_ , which almost caused his boyfriend to squirm under the loving attention and he felt his cheeks heat up at least a little bit. Raphael might be the one to use pet names on a regular basis and to be slightly clingy but Simon certainly was the one uttering compliments quite often.

"And I really need to kiss you right now. Screw the stupid dare," he added with a little huff and didn't wait for Raphael to reply before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. The innocence of the kiss only lasted until Simon swept his tongue over his lover's plush bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the contact and as soon as Raphael's lips parted, he slid his tongue into the other mouth, exploring it slowly. It didn't take more than a small, gentle nudge to get the younger to reciprocate the contact.

Most of Simon's focus was on the kiss that became a little more heated in a matter of seconds but he also couldn't resist letting his hand wander a little and explore the expanse of smooth skin of his lover's stomach and chest. And he was unable to resist brushing Raphael's nipple with his fingertips, this time very deliberately, and he was rewarded with another soft groan, albeit muffled by their kiss. He was already in love with this sweet sound and it was impossible to not want to draw more of these reactions out of the other.

When they parted to take a needed breath, Raphael's hands slipped under his boyfriend's shirt to finally get rid of it as well and Simon gladly helped to tug the fabric over his head and let it fall to the floor next to the bed. His heart was hammering in his chest, skins tingling and almost burning wherever Raphael's shyly exploring fingers touched and the whole situation felt like a way too realistic dream. The younger's skin felt almost hot under his own fingertips and Simon just knew, this time was different from the shy make out sessions they had so far. It was even clearer when Raphael pulled him closer, their bare skin touching and suddenly there was the feeling of two equally rapid heartbeats.

Simon knew he was already close to getting hard, just from kissing and being close to his lover and from the mere thought of being  _even closer_. Despite being the supposedly more experienced one - he did not really remember his first time after all - he felt like he was the one being horribly clumsy and clueless, while Raphael seemed to be ridiculously relaxed with slightly flushed cheeks and easy smile. It was unfair how comfortable and not nervous the other looked.

" _Tienes los ojos mas bonitos del mundo_ ," Raphael whispered softly after they looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Simon frowned in confusion; he understood maybe two words and that was not enough to grasp the meaning of his lover's statement but it was still pretty clear it had been some kind of compliment. It was kind of adorable that his boyfriend always tended to use his mother tongue for such things as if he was too shy to say it in a language that Simon understood.

"I have no clue what you just said, Rapha," Simon chuckled when the blush on the younger boy's cheeks darkened a little and averted his eyes, clearly embarrassed. There was nothing more endearing than a bashful Raphael - he always seemed so sure of himself but when he was with Simon and they had their romantic little moments, he could sometimes get so flustered that the elder fell in love with him all over again because these reactions were so pure and showed openly how much Raphael cared about him.

"It just means  _you have the prettiest eyes in the world_ ," Raphael answered in a mumble that Simon almost didn't catch and he felt his own cheeks heat up a little, a brilliant smile tugging at the corners of his lips because his boyfriend seriously was the cutest.

"Let's say  _second prettiest_  because yours definitely win," he replied with a cheeky little grin and his heart stumbled a little when Raphael huffed in amusement and glanced at him incredulously. Of course, Simon had to answer the compliment just as cheesy; he really didn't know what Raphael expected.

"I wasn't aware this was a contest about who has the prettiest body parts."

"Well, we can only determine that if we know all of each other's body parts, anyway." Okay, Simon had not thought that through very well but Raphael's wide eyes and deep red cheeks made him chuckle and forget to correct himself to something less sexual. The younger honest to god hid his face with his hands with a mumbled "You're the worst" and Simon was more delighted than embarrassed. He leant down to press a few soft kisses on the back of his boyfriend's hands before wrapping his fingers around one of Raphael's wrists to gently tug it aside and be able to reach the other's soft lips again, capturing them in a tender kiss.

During the kiss, Simon dared to shift his position a little and carefully lay down on top of the other and the proper skin contact made a shiver run down his spine. Raphael obviously welcomed the closeness, even pressed up and into the elder's warm body a little, causing both of them to gasp into the kiss when the movement made their hips meet. There was this split second where Simon thought " _shit, this was too much, wasn't it?_ " and it seemed like he was way more insecure with his boyfriend's sexuality than Raphael himself because the younger didn't draw back, he actually grabbed Simon's hips with both hands to pull him down further.

Simon's cheeks flushed when a breathy "Rapha" escaped his lips and though it had been supposed to be a whisper, it came out as more of a moan and it was kind of embarrassing how sensitive he was when it came to being this close to his boyfriend. Every little touch from Raphael felt amazing and Simon loved the feeling of the other's fingers pressing into his hip, keeping him close and almost clinging onto him.

"You feel amazing." Even increasing arousal was unable to shut Simon up but his lover didn't seem to mind because he felt Raphael's lips curl into a grin when they captured him again -  _that_  successfully prevented him from saying anything more.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Simon couldn't help it anymore; he  _had_  to move and cautiously rolled his hip in the tiniest of movements, pressing into the other for more friction. He was rewarded with another of these sweet groans from Raphael who instinctively pushed his hips up some more to intensify the contact and draw a soft moan from Simon as well. Their initial reservation seemed to bleed away pretty quickly at that and both of them started moving their lower bodies a little more, growing harder with every little thrust and moan.

"Rapha...I want--I want to--Is it okay if I touch you?" He didn't recognise his own voice, rough and breathless, but he had to ask. Raphael obviously enjoyed the situation as much as he did but Simon still felt insecure about going even further, wanted to make sure he wouldn't accidentally cross any boundaries that his lover wasn't yet ready to cross. He felt Raphael's nod before the barely audible "Yes" reached his ears and Simon was pretty sure his heart stopped for a second.

A deep breath, another soft but heated kiss. Simon's fingers felt clumsy and shaky when they travelled down his lover's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake and taking their time to give Raphael the opportunity to change his mind. He felt an almost aching need to be closer, to touch and make his boyfriend feel even better but no matter how intense the feelings were, he would never give in to them if he sensed the tiniest hint of doubt from Raphael. There wasn't, though. The younger tensed up a little when Simon's fingertips reached the hem of his jeans but it was in nervousness and anticipation, not discomfort.

His fingers found the button, fumbled a little to get it to open and there was some more clumsiness involved when Simon unzipped his lover's jeans, tugging them down a little bit to reveal tight black boxer briefs. He didn't even realise he had ended their kiss to let his gaze travel down Raphael's body until the other gasped his name and squirmed a little at the obvious attention to his bulge. Simon looked up again, heart in his throat and his lips curling into a tender smile when he noticed his boyfriend's slightly glazed eyes, rosy cheeks and bashful expression. Raphael was the only person who managed to be adorable and sexy at the same time.

Simon distracted both of them from their nervousness with another deep kiss and Raphael's fingers gently dug into the skin above the elder's jeans when he felt the first tentative touch to his still clothed member. His hips jerked up a little because the thin material of his briefs did nothing to make the contact any less intimate - he could feel the warmth of Simon's palm and his cock twitched a little, hardening even more. Raphael felt almost dizzy from the intensity of this touch, his body shuddering when the elder boy's fingers traced his length through the thin fabric and he was completely unable to stop breathless moans and gasps from escaping his slightly parted lips.

It was such a new and unexpectedly intense experience, being this close to some - _being this close to Simon_  - and some part of Raphael's mind had expected to realise that sex just wasn't for him, that he would be able to enjoy this and feel defective all over again with his unnatural lack of sexual attraction, even though he knew there was nothing to be ashamed of even if it were the case. But he certainly felt arousal and sexual attraction right now,  _very much so_ , and his own shaky fingers finally made a move to unfasten his lover's jeans as well because he wanted to reciprocate what Simon did to him, wanted to make the other boy feel  _good_ and  _loved_  and  _wanted._

Simon's moan when Raphael's fingertips brushed the material of his shorts for the first time was one of the most beautiful sounds the younger boy ever heard and it gave him to courage to just forge go any hesitation and instead of exploring his lover's erection with the barrier of fabric in between, his fingers slipped under the boxer briefs and came in contact with hot, sensitive skin. Simon's forehead dropped to the younger's shoulder, his body shuddering and lips forming a heated moan, hips unable to keep still, pressing into the touch with a jerky little thrust.

"Shit, Raphael,  _fuck_."

Raphael almost laughed at his lover's very eloquent statement but the sound was replaced by a moan of his own when Simon's hand pushed into his briefs as well, eager fingers softly curling around his length and Raphael only had half a mind to not curse out loud himself. It was all too intense, too hot, too much and at the same time just  _perfect_.

His fingers wrapped around Simon's member only seconds later, the room filling with more soft groans and heated moans, the rustling of clothes when one of them involuntarily thrust into the other's hand to seek more friction. Raphael knew it would be over too soon, especially after they took their sweet time and there was too much pent up sexual energy to last long, but he still tried to hold back. It was all over when Simon's thumb brushed a droplet of pre-cum from his sensitive tip, though; the contact caused the heat pooling low in Raphael's belly to become too much.

Raphael thrust his hips with a needy little whimper that turned into a throaty moan when the intense orgasm washed over him. His vision seemed to blur, even though his eyelids were firmly closed, and he barely heard Simon's moan when his lover's climax followed suit. He felt warm wetness coat his fingers, Simon's member pulsing and twitching in his grasp, and a weird kind of disbelieving high washed over Raphael's mind as soon as the most intense waves of arousal subsided.  _This happened and it felt amazing_.

"This was--You're--I love you  _so fucking much_ ," Simon whispered against his skin, laughing softly, and he was obviously as giddy with happiness as Raphael, hand pressed gently against the younger's lower abdomen because they had to clean up anyway and there was not enough brain capacity left to remember their semen covered fingers anyway.

"I love you too, more than anything." Raphael pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple, breathing in the other scent and closing his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of closeness and  _love_  a little longer. He would have to ask Simon to borrow some of his clothes because his shorts, presumably his jeans as well, were certainly ruined and would probably start feeling uncomfortably sticky soon enough. Until then, though, he had absolutely no reason to move from this position or detach himself from Simon's comfortably warm body.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Oh.my.fucking.god._ this took me forever to write. This chapter cost me some nerves. I only wrote smut _once_ in English so far and it's been over a year ago so I felt clumsy as all hell with my limited active vocabulary and I looked up way more stuff than strictly necessary.
> 
> Come visit me [on Tumblr](http://mckvch.tumblr.com/) and talk to me about Saphael, Malec, Shadowhunters in general or just _anything_ if you feel like it ♥ :D


End file.
